


Nymph Of The North

by HelmetParty



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: The Hyods are at a war they don't even know they're in. The plague ravages the west. The Barbarians of The Red Sea rise once more. The world is sent into pieces; and only few may be able to pick them up.





	Nymph Of The North

[ ](https://ibb.co/fdUvcn)

_The wind sweeps over Essonsia city; the castle, located in the middle of the country, was its greatest feat. Pure stone, kept strong and clean. Knights patrol its gates and not a damn fly could hurt the king. It's massive flags high against the clouds, a grim reminder to all those who happen to glance up of those we fight for._

_We fight for Essonsia. We fight for King Hyod._

_Today I set out on my greatest journey. I leave these notes for my brothers and sisters, to comfort them, to let them know that I leave them not in cowardice but in strength. I leave to find the Nymph of the North. Ser Makolyd died trying to do what he thought was best, and I leave a city unknowing of its peril to fulfill that._

_Sanya, Emlin, my beautiful sisters, may you find the strength to love and show the world your love. Diggin, Tomas, Hobbard, Willins; find the strength to protect the ones you love. Show father that it doesn't take a king to be a man. Show him._

_I know I have committed crimes. Treason, theft, but I beg of you to understand. This was Makolyd's dying wish. He has never lied to me, and nor has he to you. If nothing else, remember me not as a coward but as your brother._

_Gods bless you. Gods bless Essonsia._

_Gods bless us all._

 

_Love,_

_your brother Elies_

 

 A dead look in the eyes and a twitching of the mouth is all that everyone needs to see before they leave the room. All that is left in the stainless white, pure room is one single man; he is blonde, tall, and a smile is on his face rather than that of the man in the throne.

 "See, father," the blonde begins, his hands folded politely. "It seems my dear brother admits his treachery, his plan to defile and spit on the great king's name." 

 The king stands to his feet, his eyes staring at his son but he is not truly looking.

 "As many troops as it takes," he says, muttering full of rage. "As many as it takes, I want him here, in front of me," he pauses.

 "Alive, so that I may _**burn him to a fucking crisp**_." 

 The blonde smiles. "As you wish, my lord."

 He bows and turns, leaving the red-faced king to sit back on his throne of white bone. The man smiles, and as he exists, he tells the guards to gather the knights.

 "Elies will be found, alive as well," he states. "He is heading north. To find the whore."


End file.
